Interest in sports is increasing globally. The continued globalization of sports is enhanced through the mass media and the increased coverage of events. Moreover, participation in sports at all youth and adult recreational levels is burgeoning. Subsequently, increased access is driving demand and as a result, a favorable economic environment has been created that has trickled into the allied supportive industries, such as sports turf management.
Sports turf management involves the establishment and maintenance of athletic fields for the purpose of providing aesthetically pleasing, wear resistant, and safe surfaces for competition. Estimates from surveys indicate that the maintenance of sports turf is a burgeoning industry and is continuing to grow with the interest in a variety of sports and the development of new sports facilities. However, there is continued pressure to maintain superior aesthetic quality under intense use regimes of multiple sports clubs, for the purposes of promoting a high quality television and video product, and maintaining safety at the recreational levels.
Multi-use facilities that host a variety of sporting events must continually confront the problem of residual marking paint used to determine boundaries. Present systems and compositions for removal of paint from turf often are ineffective and hence do not thoroughly remove the previously applied paint. The painting and marking compositions and the compositions for their removal may significantly distort the visual appearance of the turf, discolor the turf, or damage the turf in other ways, or cause the affected areas of turf to be killed. This is of particular concern to sports clubs and associations that share facilities with other sports clubs for logistical and economic reasons. When sporting events are televised, residual marking paint from other sporting events detracts from the quality of the product. In addition, all levels of sports (from town and scholastic to collegiate and professional) are faced with sharing facilities that require a variety of marking patterns.
There are many other situations where a plant or surface needs to be temporarily marked or painted, and then the marking substance or paint later removed without harming the plant or surface. Examples include the surveying industry, such as for road construction or the marking of underground cable, gas, or electrical lines. Other examples include decorative uses, such as Christmas trees or other holiday decorations.
Therefore, there is a need for a non-phytotoxic system of marking and removing plant and other surfaces.